


Breakout

by Redcognito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo rescues Heero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakout

To the other passengers, Heero appeared calm, cuffed hands folded in has lap as he stared at the scenery passing by. Underneath the mask, he was beginning to feel agitated and trapped.

Finally, the bus screeched to a sudden stop, and was boarded seconds later by Duo yelling loudly for people not to move, aiming his gun steadily at possible trouble-makers as he moved up the aisle to free Heero.

"Orange really isn't your colour, buddy," Duo said frowning at the prison-issue overalls.

"Hn. You took your time," Heero said critically.

"Hey, prison breakouts take meticulous planning!" Duo defended himself.


End file.
